Valentine's Day
by SwitchbladeSister
Summary: Izaya dislikes Valentines, but like any other day he decides to pester Shizu-chan.


If the over-abundance of pink and red decorations littering the streets wasn't enough to inform people of the date then I wasn't sure what it would take. I'm not even sure on why I bothered to set out today. Valentine's Day was a day I avoided at all costs, even back when I was in Raira. Though back then I avoided it because so many girls wanted me to accept their chocolate. Why can't they understand my love for humans is both unilateral and platonic? I cannot favour one particular human over the other, for it would be unfair. A God should love all his humans equally, _no exceptions_. Well no exceptions regarding humanity anyways.

There is one exception to that rule and that is only because he is not human, well I don't see him as human at least. Shizuo Heiwajima is his name, though I like to call him Shizu-chan much to his chagrin. He is the very definition of violence and it's proven on an almost day-to-day basis. I will admit that I definitely do not help matters considering more often than not I can be found in ikebukuro and I may or may not provoke him into chasing me. I do love our chases; he never catches me you know. Then again I'm not surprised, I'm just too good! Anyhow, I am teetering off track a little, back to the accursed holiday celebration known as Valentine's Day.

I simply abhor it nowadays for the absurd reason that this one day each year should be spent with your partner and you should buy them something. I fail to see why there is a great need for a day like today; why not buy your partners a gift on other days? I bet you are just thinking 'poor Izaya, he as no one to spend Valentines with'; I assure you that this is not the case. Well in a way it is true, though it's because I do not wish to spend such a monotonous day with someone. I believe that I am the only living soul who truly hates this day, I hear of people who say they hate it but that's because no one wanted to spend time with them, I choose to be alone yet still hate the day. Thinking about today actually makes me feel nauseous.

I wonder what I can do today; Shinra will be doing something with Celty, Namie will be trying to spend time with her dear brother, and even as a last resort I do not wish to visit my sisters', who knows what trouble they'd end up getting into or what they would get me to do. Don't get me wrong, I do get along with my sisters, but they are _my_ sisters. They are not your average siblings for they are Orihara's and we are as unique as they come. Getting back on track, I really should find something to do lest I waste the day away and get nothing accomplished. Hmm, thinking on it I know someone else who will be on their own today, someone I could take great amusement in bothering. Now, let's go and find that protozoan! ~

It didn't take much searching to locate him. I found him sitting in the park, alone of course and smoking one of those god-awful cigarettes. The couples wandering about the park pay enough attention to stay a safe distance away from him, even more so when they take notice of my approaching form. He took no notice of those moving further away from him, or he just simply did not care. Either of the two options a very real possibility when it comes to Shizu-chan. Walking in his direction only to stop behind the bench I leant down and shouted down his ear "Happy Valentine's day Shizu-chan!~"

Witnessing the 'Fortissimo of Ikebukuro' jump from where he sat will forever be one of the funniest things I have seen. He turned and glared at me, who was now laughing my head off. "The hell flea?! I thought I told you to stay outta Ikebukuro!" I flashed him my trademark smirk and shrugged my shoulders." You know I will keep coming back Shizu-chan. Besides I would have thought you could do with some company today seeing as I know you are alone. ~" His glare lessened slightly and he sat back down on the bench, unpredictable brute. I thought he would have at least tried to hit me, or shout at me or something! No, he just sat back down and sighed. "I'm not gonna fight with you today, I'm not in the mood…" I could see him glancing at the various couples wandering about, he actually looked sad. I was surprised to discover that I didn't like this. I didn't like seeing him upset.

Wait, what? I, Izaya Orihara did not like seeing Shizu-chan upset? Something must be wrong with me. I shook my head a little before sitting on the bench near him, but with a safe distance between us. "Don't look so sad Shizu-chan, even a Monster like you will find someone eventually" Ok I don't know where that even came from, though I didn't lie. One day he will meet someone who like me is not afraid of his strength. It interests me rather than scaring or intimidating me. Call me crazy but it's true, turning to look at him I saw that he was already looking at me, seemingly surprised. "I'm having a hard time believing that those words came out of _your_ mouth. Normally you taunt me and stuff, but that was oddly enough a nice and reassuring thing to say. You sick flea?" Now that made me chuckle, I was beginning to think the same thing. "I assure you I am perfectly fine, even if we are somehow able to remain civil". I heard him tsk as he put out and crushed his cigarette under the heel of his shoe.

"As long as you don't piss me off, I can be civil Izaya. As of late I have actually wishing that you would stop pissing me off so much. I don't really hate _you_, I hate how you _act_." Seems I can always count on Shizu-chan to surprise me. Never in a million years would I expect him to say he doesn't hate me. Unusually, it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Could I be civil with Shizu-chan rather than fight with him? If that was possible I dare say we could be friends, I know of the similarities between our personalities so I know it's a possibility. I got up and stood in front of him. "Now you've gone and surprised me again Shizu-chan, I didn't think I would ever hear you say that." He simply shrugged his shoulders in response. "Well I'll see you around Shizu-chan, after all civil or not I don't think you'd want to spend today with me. ~" Surprising me again, I found him grabbing my hand, pulling me to sit back down. I shot him a questioning look, especially as he had yet to let go of my hand as well even though I was now seated. "Shizu-chan?"

"As I said Izaya, I don't hate you; I hate how you act so as long as you don't piss me off, I'm fine with you being here. You are the only person who isn't scared of me at all; I'd be stupid to push you away". I chuckled then bit my lip to hold back a remark about his intelligence, first time I've done that. I wasn't all that bothered about the fact we were _still_ holding hands, I merely shifted a little closer and rested my head on his shoulder. I don't know why but I felt comfortable. "Hey Shizu-chan?" He turned his head to face me in answer. "Happy Valentine's Day~"


End file.
